


Shower talks

by AllMyTomorrows



Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [5]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, awkward moments, mentions of stellaride, proposal talks, severide knows more than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyTomorrows/pseuds/AllMyTomorrows
Summary: Working in a firehouse means you don't really have a lot of privacy, so when Severide goes to ask Casey for help at home while he's in the shower will it go smoothly?
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Brettsey Mini Storys [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162391
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	Shower talks

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration form How I Met Your Mother season2 episode1

“I need advice,” Severide announces as he walks into the bathroom. 

The shower running masking the sound of the door opening making Casey jump. 

“And you need to ask for it now?” Casey says with a sigh. 

He’s not sure when it became normal for himself and severide to have conversations in this sort of situation. Most Likely due to the shower situation at the firehouse they don't really care about being at home either. There was a white curtain separating them still. 

“Yeah. It’s important” Severside says moving to lean against the sink. He pauses for a second, this was usual for them, he’d just come in to brush his teeth. Why was Casey questioning this now? He shrugs to himself before continuing to speak.

“I have the ring and I have the speech.. But I don’t know where” He explained. Instantly Casey knew exactly what he was talking about. He was planning to propose to Kidd. He’d brought the ring a few weeks ago, and he was finally starting to plan it all out properly. Only Casey knew so far. 

Mainly because he needed somewhere to hide the ring and knew Kidd didn’t go into Casey’s room so she definitely wouldn't find it. But he knew she would find it in their room, it’s actually kind of crazy how easy she knows when anything is different. MAtt usually ends up the holder of presents too. He has a whole space dedicated to them hiding things from each other, it was very comical actually. 

“Ok, how about the first place you met?” Casey suggests. “No, that’s got some strange memories'' Severied retorts with a huff. “Ok... so you want something romantic, obviously… Do you want somewhere that's already sentimental or do you want a new place to make it special?” Casey asks, trying to get a better understanding of what was going through his friend’s head. 

“That's the problem, I don’t know” Severity huffs. He’s been trying to think for weeks. But anything he’s come up with he just doesn’t like. He knows he could just ask her one night after a take out, she’d just be happy he asked. But she deserves more. He doesn’t want some huge gesture with it written in the sky. But he wants it to be special, and meaningful. She’s the love of his life, she deserves the world in his eyes so he wants this to be romantic. Something they will always remember. 

“What about training her for her Lieutenants exam and popping the question around that? Like test her and say she still has one question to answer. Then get down on one knee.” 

Severide thinks for a second “I like it but I don't want to do it around that. I want it to just be about her achievement, I know a proposal is special but I want her to have her time to sine over that.Becoming Lieutenant is a big achievement.” 

That was really sweet actually, he wanted Kidd to succeed so much in life and wanted to let her sine. He didn’t express his emotions much but anyone could tell he was so proud of her. There was always a smile plastered on his face when he spoke of her, or when she spoke of what she loved. 

“How about taking her back to where you had your first date?” Casey racks his brain trying to think. “ No it’s too risky, COVID could mess it all up, i don’t want to plan it all just for it to not happen… and I don't really want it to be too public.” Severide groans. “Why is this so hard? I wish I could just ask her. But I want it to be special. She deserves special.”. 

“Maybe to enlist someone else's help. Someone who could ask her about it without it being suspicious. I would love to help but I'm not sure what she would see as romantic, I can’t say we've ever spoken about that. And if I just bring it up she will know you're thinking of proposing instantly” Casey suggests. Severide nods even though he can't be seen. “You’re right..” he pauses for a few moments. Casey waits, listening for the sound of the door, which never comes. Severide speaks again.

“Do you have any ideas Brett”. The room is left with nothing but the sound of running water and silence. “Please I know you’ll know something. You guys are forever talking about those shows, you’ve got to have spoken about it personally before.” Severide speaks again. 

After a second Brett speaks up from inside the shower, “At the cabin when it starts to snow. It’s the place you decided to become the man she deserves. It’s the big point in your relationship she knew you were in it for the long run. And the snow will make it the perfect views”. 

“I like it. A lot actually. I knew you’d know. Thank you” Severity smiles, head already coming up with possibilities. Thinking of the meal he would make, the log fire they would be curled up in front of. It was a meaningful place, as well as a private place they could just be in the moment together… And it would start to snow in a couple of weeks so that's perfect, he knows he can't wait too much longer. 

Matt pokes his head around the curtain, looking at Severide with nothing but shock. “You knew she was in here the whole time?” 

“Yeah” He says back like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Thanks Brett”he calls cherfully. “No problem” She replies back. And with that he leaves. 

Casey turns to look at Brett, mouth agape. She’s biting back a smile. It doesn't take long for the giggles to escape. Matt can’t help but laugh too. “I can’t believe that just happened,” He says, pulling her back into his arms. “How did he even know I was in here” She smirks. “Maybe we haven't been so subtle as we thought we were being”. 

She gently kisses him “I guess we haven't” She chuckles again, the whole situation was funny to her. “I wonder how many people already know about us” She says thinking. “Most of them have a suspicion i think, but the two people in this apartment know for sure, if the look Stella gave me last night is anything to go by” He chuckles. 

“Well looks like you’re the second person to know about his proposal… the worst person at keeping secrets now knows a pretty big secret” He raises a brow. She chuckles, it was no secret how terrible she was at keeping them. She just found it hard to hide her emotions so people could always tell when something was different.

“Yes because i’m going to spoil my best friend's engagement.. I might be bad at keeping secrets but he knows I'll take this one to the grave. I love love. No way will I spoil this… plus I can’t take credit for the location if I spoil it” She smirks, making him laugh. He leans in to kiss her cheek. She was just so perfect.

“I need to talk to him about just barging in like that.” Casey says. 

“It’s ok, it is his house after all. And he’s clearly used to just walking in and talking with you.” She smiles, this was a new side of their friendship she got to see. “Yeah working at a firehouse so long makes you get used to conversations while in a shower” he shrugs. 

She nods, he does have a point, herself and Foster used to do the same. Cruz would even join in sometimes too. They got very used to not even locking the bathroom door. Many serious decisions and party plans were made in that bathroom, she smiles slightly at the memory. 

“Still I need to tell him he needs to knock more often” Casey states. “Can’t have him walking in on things” He smirks pulling her closer, letting his hands run down over her hips. 

“Yeah maybe you should tell him to knock” She says leaning in to kiss him. Knowing exactly what's on his mind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
